stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Banner
|rank = Captain |father = Robert Banner |siblings = X2 |image2 = Adrmil Banner 2.jpg |caption2 = Banner in the 2280's |insignia1 = |insignia2 = }} Zach Banner is a member of a long line of Starfleet captains dating back to his great-great-grandfather who captained a Starfleet vessel during the Romulan wars. Like his older brother and his forefathers Zach entered Starfleet Academy once he was of age. During his time in the academy, he was known as an energetic and enthusiastic student who was very dedicated to his work. He also befriended another cadet named John Garrovick. The Bismarck In 2266, he was promotion to commander and assigned as first officer and helmsman of the under Commodore Shrelic. He met with his new command position on the space station K-19. While there he met with one of his old friends from the academy but a drunken station crewmate decided to pick a fight with Banner. Banner won the fight but was interrupted by his new commander Commodore Shrelic. Shrelic gave him a brief tour around the ship, then they left the system. Banner’s first test as the Bismarck’s seconded in command came when the ship was disabled and taken captive by Orion pirates. When the ship was locked into the pirate’s space station docking bay and Shrelic was taken aboard it was Banner’s task to free him. He and security chief Anten beamed over to the station dressed as Orions and with a little help from chief engineer Ivan Kofloski were able to rescue the commodore. The Eagle's Captain In 2269, he returned to Earth to take command of the with his new crew: his science officer/second in command Michele Tyler, his chief engineer Clause Elberg, his helmsman Lt. Tevek, his navigator Oakley Gelson and many others. One week after taking command he had an unfortunate encounter with his counterpart from the Mirror universe. His counterpart attempted to kill him and take his place to take the Eagle to the Mirror universe, but failed. The Eagle, after being attacked by the , successfully returned to the Prime universe after the encounter and received help from the Romulan Republic of the Mirror universe. After the first few weeks of the Eagle s voyage Charlie Christianson would become Banner's Medical officer In early 2270 the eagle intersected a federation distress become coming from the planet gamma ceti. Banner lead a landing party to the frozen world to investigate, there he fond a crashed federation shuttle craft manned by his old friend Shrelic. Sadly he came too late and Shrelic died shortly after Banner found him. His last message was that the Bismarck was in the Havar system. Banner set course to the system but found the Bismarck abandoned and adrift in space. The landing party beamed over only to fine out that the ship had been taken over by an insane alien computer. With the shields raised and unable to beam back to the eagle Banner and Lt. Smith set out to fine the alien computer. The computer tried to kill the captain using the turbo lift but failed. The computer then tried to trap the two between force fields. He then relived that the computer was only able to control one system at a time so he ordered Elberg to launch auto piloted shuttles as a distraction. The plan worked perfectly, the force field were lowered and Banner was able to fined and destroy the computer. Post Eagle Career In 2273 banner would step down as the Eagle’s captain to raise his daughter with his new wife. With is promotion to fleet captain he requested assignments on star bases and planetary bases so he would be able to be with his wife to raise their child. He would not serve on a starship for the rest of his career. By the 2280s he was serving on a Starfleet starbase with the rank of Admiral were he had fond memories about his time on the eagle. (Star Trek: Eagle) Memorable quotes "You can keep your flattery to yourself Ms. Tyler. I’ve never been one for it." "You just make sure my first officer doesn’t die on me. I've lost to many friends today, that's an order." Chronology *2233: Zach Banner is born on earth *2251: Banner enters starfleet academy *2266: Banner is promoted to commander and is the First Officer and helm officer on the USS Bismarck *2269: Banner is promoted to captain of the USS Eagle Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet captains